Mystery Father
by cortez30
Summary: This is the story of Wendy Testaburger and her boyfriend Stan there in high school junior year and Wendy wants to spice up the sex life so she asks Stan for a 3 way…with Kyle what happens next is going to be insane
1. Chapter 1

**Don't hate me I want to write another fan fiction before finishing the other 2 yeah I know CORTEZ WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU actually my names matt so yeah call me that when you message me the hate but it's like when an idea pops in your head you just got to JUMP RIGHT INTO IT BEFORE IT VANISHES so yeah this is my story fan fiction number 5 nothing to do with the others an entire story and it's a stendy straight fiction which has a huge question…**

**This is the story of Wendy testaburger and her boyfriend Stan there in high school junior year and Wendy wants to spice up the sex life so she asks Stan for a 3 way…with Kyle what happens next is going to be insane **

**Chapter 1 2 guys 1 girl**

**Rated M for language and sex **

**Lemon warning **

**Disclaimer no character is original it is all south park I do not own them thank the creators for that right **

**Wendy's P.O.V**

"I'm going to ask him I have to ask him if I don't ask him then I will lose him I love him and I want him to love me oh my fucking god uggh keep it together girl you can do this breath in…breath out ok here we go"

**End of P.O.V**

Stan asked Wendy

Hey said Stan

This weekend I'm going to be alone said Wendy

Uhhhh really ok I can't wait you want me to bring some money for pizza after said Stan

Duh its tradition but I want to do something different you know to make it interesting said Wendy

Oh uh what said Stan….not whips and chains right

Oh no no I kind of want

"Wendy breathed in heavy knowing what the question would freak Stan out I mean what would he say"

A 3 way said Wendy

….uh ok what is Bebe coming over too I mean she did just get into a breakup said Stan

No not Bebe I mean yeah it would be better then another girl but no I want another guy said Wendy

No Wendy I think that counts as cheating I don't trust any guy inside you and you know that said Stan

You don't trust anyone said Wendy

Well I mean yeah maybe 1 or 2 guys but I don't think you want Kenny in you said Stan

…..what about Kyle said Wendy

"Stan's eyes widened at the thought of his best friend naked right next to him screwing his girlfriend he got nervous"

I mean it wouldn't hurt said Stan

Really said Wendy existed

I didn't say yes yelled Stan

Oh please please I will let you choice the position I know how much you wanted to try anal said Wendy

"A couple walked by and started to giggle"

Sorry said Wendy blushing

Really said Stan

Yeah mu butt is your said Wendy

…..i want to go more than 1 round said Stan

Oh in my ass I hear that can cause evacuation there if you disturb it too much said Wendy

No once in your ass once in you pussy I want to enjoy you and only you at least once said Stan

Damn 3 times I will be fucked 2 from you 1 from Kyle that will cost you said Wendy

Fine whatever do we have a deal said Stan

Deal said Wendy you tell Kyle and I will meet you Friday Oh and remember we are vegetarians so make sure the other pizza is meat lovers for Kyle said Wendy

Ah minus bacon and ham said Stan

Yeah I forgot said Wendy

"the couple kissed and separated to their respectable classes Stan sat next to Kyle in his 3rd class on A days and they are used to passing notes plus Wendy wasn't in that class with them"

Note 1

_Hey Kyle Wendy asked me to ask you something_

Stan passes note to Kyle

Kyle reads with a curious look and writes one back

_Sure man what's up?_

**Kyle gives to Stan who reads is **

Stan breaths in nervously but sucks it up and write

_Wendy wants a 3 way with you involved_

**Stan passes note to Kyle**

Kyle's eyes open wide and is kind of shocked but writes back

_Dude are you ok with this I mean it's your girlfriend would you really be ok with me fucking her _

**Kyles passes note to Stan**

Stan writes a new note

_Yeah man better you then token I know your dick size _

**Stan passes note to Kyle**

Kyle giggles to self and writes back

_Ok man I'm in what do I do_

_**Kyles passes note to Stan**_

Stan writes new note passes to Kyle when the teacher yelled

Ok Kyle sense you like getting note maybe you would like to share to the class

Oh shit whispered Kyle

Its cool said Stan I didn't put a name ok just read it

"Kyle walks up to the class room and reads the note out loud

All you have to do is fuck her in her pussy and make it good so she enjoys it said Kyle out loud

"Kyle blushes"

"The classroom screams with laughter and some of the guys ask who she is but Kyle kept his mouth shut"

Damn it Mr. Brofloski if you interrupt my classroom again you will get detention said the teacher

Deal said Kyle

"Kyle walked back to his seat and whispered"

Ok asshole when we do this asked Kyle

This Friday oh and pizza after I know how much you like meat said Stan

Yeah big long meat whispered cartmen

Shut up fat ass how much did you hear asked Kyle?

Dude all I heard was a pizza party with Stan this weekend and I want in too said cartmen

No way had dude you will eat the whole damn thing here is 10 bucks buy your own pizza said Stan

Sweet said cartmen

"Class ended and the rest of the week went by extremely fast so fast that Kyle got nervous but Stan explained that no matter what they would remain friends and that he is doing this cause he trusts him Kyle agreed and they both walked to Wendy's house which her parents were just now leaving"

Cutting it a little close said Wendy

Dude what's wrong said Stan

Nothing just my parents might come back because they might have forgotten something said Wendy

"Right when Wendy said that the car turned around and Wendy's mom came back in the house and saw Stan and Kyle"

Hi boys what's up said Mrs. Testaburger

Oh nothing just walking around the neighborhood and wanted to know if Wendy can hang out at the mall said Kyle

Well sure but she needs to lock up extra tight cause she will be alone all weekend said Mrs. Testaburger

Damn it don't tell her boyfriend that said Mr. Testaburger

Don't worry sir I would never do anything to your daughter said Stan

Nice try Wendy told me about 2 years ago said Mr. Testaburger

…..and I'm sorry about that said Stan

Look son I trust you ok but please don't hurt her said Mr. Testaburger

I will make sure he doesn't said Kyle

Good at least the gay kid understands said Mr. Testaburger

"Wendy's parents then leaves the premises and speeds off"

Ha I didn't know you were gay bro said Stan

I'm not gay man…..I'm BI sexual said Kyle

Oh right said Stan

Oh this just got interesting said Wendy to herself

"They all 3 went into Wendy's house upstairs in her room"

Ok boys let's get started said Wendy

Wait I thought food was first asked Kyle

Nah me and Wendy get intimate first then we chow down…..mostly naked in fact one time afterward Wendy dared me to answer the door in the buff and a hot lady was there said Stan

Ha said Kyle

I thought it was a guy and he got weirded out said Wendy

Nah dyke said Stan

Oh well boys before you get this you have to work for it said Wendy

Dude I said not whips and chains said Stan

Dude that sounds fucking crazy said Kyle

Ha ha no said Wendy I mean I want you to turn me on said Wendy

…..what said Stan?

"Kyle got really hot he knew exactly what she wanted and surprisingly…he wanted to do it"

I want you 2 to make out for a total of 5 mins said Wendy

Uhhhh said Stan

"Gulp" Kyle was nervous

Yep said Wendy

Uggh ok said Stan looking at Kyle slowly moving in for the first kiss

WAIT yelled Wendy

What said Stan?

Undress each other down to your boxers said Wendy turned on because she was in charge

Stans Mind

"Great I have to strip down my best friend fuck ok you can do this"

Stans P.O.V

I grabbed Kyles shirt and lifted it up over his head while Kyle pulls my pants down he definitely has been working out I could tell by his six pack "ah shit am I enjoying this o well I guess were all a little gay" I then pulled down Kyles pants but he had briefs on…..and had a boner "typical Kyle has to be kind of gay oh well I can ignore it for a good 5 mins but Wendy is going to get it hard in her ass for sure" I reached in and locked lips with Kyles it felt weird lie rough and scratchy and Kyle was wrapping his tongue around mine and licking it I guess one of us has to enjoy it but it's not me "ok maybe a little I do have an rejection right now but that's for Wendy" the 5 mins went by quick and Wendy was in her under wear by now I whispered to Kyle

Ok her turn remember you get the front only once ok I said

Yeah I understand said Kyle

We both dropped our underwear at the same time and Wendy was amazed how big we were and she let us remove her underwear I bit into her neck while I undid her bra she wasn't the biggest breasted girl in school in fact bebes boobs are way bigger but Wendy's C cups are sexy and I love licking her nipples Kyle on the other hand was eating her out "damn he did something vie been afraid to do ever sense me and Wendy started having sex….eating the pussy" I bent her down while she positioned herself on top of Kyle and we went to work"

End of P.O.V

Wendy moaned as the dicks entered and exited her clitoris and rectum

OH GOD OH GOD yelled Wendy

She felt pain in both areas and loved every second of it she kissed Kyle on the lips after she got promotion from Stan and she played a game of tongue wrestling and Stan jizzed into her asshole it felt warm and juicy and she screamed…..

OH YES

"Wendy had her first anal orgasm and loved it"

Then Kyle came into Wendy he got pissed because he didn't last long but Kyle was still a virgin he was happy that he didn't pre ejaculate

"Then Stan Kyle and Wendy all took a break and talked"

Damn said Wendy

Holy shit said Stan

Hey Stan come here a sec said Kyle

"Stan looked at Kyle and got a little jizz in his face"

DUDE SICK said Stan

Ha ha said Kyle

Wow even during sex boys are immature oh Stan let me wipe that off said Wendy

"She came over and licked the jizz off of Stan"

Damn said Kyle

"After a good 10 mins Stan ordered the pizza"

Yes can I get a large veggie lovers pizza and a medium pizza with pepperoni and ground beef said Stan

Medium is good for you right asked Stan

Yeah bro said Kyle

Ok thanks said Stan

They will be 20 mins said Stan

Oh well then I'm sure you have time for round 2 said Wendy

Dude I'm done said Kyle

No dude you get 1 I get her now you can watch said Stan

Stan kissed his girlfriend and put his dick in her pussy and pounded her pussy over and over

OH FUCK ME STAN FUCK ME yelled Wendy

Dude is she always like this asked Kyle

Stan ignored him and went back to the sex

Wendy dug her nails into Stans back

HARDER HARDER FUCK ME HARDER yelled Wendy

Yeah Stan come on this is better than any porno I have ever seen said Kyle

SHU…

Stan then came right into Wendy's pussy and the warm jizz made Wendy cum at the same time

Damn Stan that was the best sex ever said Wendy

Was I better then Kyle asked Stan

Yeah said Wendy

Gee thanks said Kyle

Hey it's your first time you were better than Stans first said Wendy

Hey said Stan

"The doorbell rang and Wendy decided to answer the door in the buff"

That will be 35….95

"The 18 year old practically fainted when he saw Wendy butt naked and sweaty"

**Authors note/ **

**Ha quick note this sounds like a good rule 34 fan art so yeah **

**Ok back to the story**

What was that asked Wendy

35.95 god damn said the pizza boy

Yeah I have the money but no tip I'm sorry said Wendy in her puppy dog eyes

…its ok I think I've died and gone to heaven your gorgeous said the pizza boy

Aww thanks my boyfriend agrees with me and so does his best friend said Wendy

Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to said the pizza boy

Its ok said Wendy he's not jelly but you will have to leave before he does get jelly said Wendy

Ok by said the pizza boy

"Wendy grabbed the pizza and handed it to the boys"

Ha I bet he had a heart attack said Kyle

I bet you made his night said Stan

He was sweet he said I was pretty said Wendy

Well you are said Kyle

Aww thanks said Wendy kissing him on the lips

Hey said Stan I said once were done ok

Hey easy Stan it was 1 kiss plus were still naked were not done till our cloths come back on said Wendy

Ha yeah when can I put my underwear on cause I'm getting a draft said Kyle

Oh go ahead in fact hand me my underwear in my dresser the pink ones with red flowers on it said Wendy

"Kyle got his underwear on tossed Stan his boxers and handed Wendy her underwear"

Oh and Kyle I heard you got laid tonight said Wendy

Yeah by you said Kyle

Ah no by a girl from north high ok here said Wendy

"Wendy threw him one of her bras and said he could keep it because I was too big for her she never wore it plus he needs a cover story"

Thanks said Kyle

The rest of the night went well the guys got dressed and left Wendy while she called Bebe

Man said Wendy that was fun

Ha I bet it was its not every day you get to fuck 2 guys said Bebe

I know remember not to gossip said Wendy

Girl I know you if you want to keep it on the down low you can said Bebe

Yeah said Wendy

**2 months later**

Wendy was in a state of panic she didn't know what to do who to call but she grabbed her phone and called Bebe

Bebe meet me at the drug store in 5 mins I need you said Wendy

Ok what's wrong asked Bebe

I will tell you when we get there just run said Wendy

Ok said Bebe

Wendy rushed out of the house ran to the drug store and Bebe was there waiting the drug store was running slow today and the only guy working was a new employee who just moved to south park luck was on Wendy's side the less people who knew the better

Ok what's up Wendy asked Bebe

I need to buy…a Prego test said Wendy

No Wendy no said Bebe starting to cry

Yes Bebe I missed my period again said Wendy

"Wendy went to the section and grabbed the test when her heart stopped right in front of her was Stan and Kenny"

Dude what's going on said Stan

Wendy almost cried when Bebe beat her 2 it

It's for me said Bebe

Oh said Stan I'm sorry

Its ok I'm sure Clyde will make a good father said Bebe

DUDE CLYDE HAD SEX WITH YOU said Stan

One night stand Stan said Bebe

The girls bought the test and ran to bebes house sense no one was home

Hey for shits a giggled let me go first said Bebe

What I thought you were joking said Bebe

No me and Clyde did do it said Bebe

"Bebe went in and came out the test took a minute and came out negative"

Thank god said Bebe

Wendy went next and did the test and came out 1 min later they both went pale….it was positive Wendy was pregnant

NOOOOOOO yelled Wendy who went into tears how could this be yelled Wendy

I'm so sorry said Bebe are you going to tell Stan said Bebe

I have to but I'm too scared said Wendy

I finally got him to notice me more and you saw his face earlier right now I want to wait a month to tell him said Wendy

Well there is option B said Bebe

No said Wendy

Ok said Bebe I can't believe Stans going to be a father said Bebe

…it might be Kyles said Wendy

Bebe froze

Oh shit I forgot the 3 way this is going to be crazy said Bebe

I know said Wendy

…what's going to happen next asked Bebe

I don't know said Wendy

**END OF CHAPTER**

**End summery**

**I hope you enjoyed that I want feedback now this story is going to need feedback place your bets is it stans baby or Kyles GO GO GO**

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I wanted to write this story before then the style fiction. I read the other over and I agree….it sucks ass I'm not good at gay fiction but I'm still going to end it and the FROM HELL AND BACK AGAIN will continue but not for a while I need my team of monkeys to assist me so yeah I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it and I'm going to make it at least 8 chapters so yeah I need reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 coming clean

Rated M for sex talk and language

Note there will probably not be any more lemon in this story

Disclaimer I do not own South Park

A/N

I shall make each chapter another month in the pregnancy so that we shall feel her grow as a whole we will be there through it all the parents reactions the schools reactions the towns gossip

Chapter 2 coming clean

Wendy and Bebe are in Wendy's room 1 month has passed and Wendy is ready to call the boys over to tell them the truth she is scared but she has planned out the worst and agreed to keep the child no matter what even if it means raising the baby by herself as a single mother

Ok said Wendy Bebe leave

Call me after said Bebe

"A knock at the door startled Wendy"

I'm coming yelled Wendy

"Stan and Kyle both came in wondering what was going on"

Guys this is going to scare you what I'm about to say said Wendy

No don't tell me you're breaking up with me said Stan I love you

…I'm pregnant said Wendy

"Stans face went pale"

**Stans MIND**

Holy shit what am I going to do I'm going to be a father my parents will murder me and her parents will murder me maybe I can run Kyle can distract her while I run as fast as I can….no I have to be the responsible one I love Wendy and it's my child I will raise it

**End of mind**

A/n

Yeah vie changed it to mind go ahead sue me

"Stan went up to Wendy and held her in his arms"

No Stan that's not all said Wendy

I'm going to leave this between the mother and father so yeah bye said Kyle

Kyle stay cause you need to know how many months I'm pregnant said Wendy

Its easy 2 months said Kyle

No Kyle 3 said Wendy

So said Kyle

"Stan froze he remembered that day 3 months ago"

Kyle what happened 3 months ago said Stan

Well you and Wendy…and I had a 3 way said Kyle

"The realization smack Kyle like a ton of bricks"

…..the child might be mine asked Kyle

"Stan snapped"

NO IT CANT BE yelled Stan in tears I want this child

I'm sorry said Wendy

NO YOUR NOT YOU STUPID BITCH yelled Stan

"Stan ran out the door in tears"

"Wendy was on the ground crying and Kyle walked out too"

Look I'm sorry but it's not mine Wendy said Kyle

"Both boys ran out of the house and Stan turned to Kyle"

Look Kyle stay the fuck away from me right now ok said Stan

Ok bro I know I will walk home ok but I want to say this I'm sorry said Kyle

I am to said Stan they both went home Stan drove and Kyle walked

"Wendy was in the house crying she knew that she would have to raise the baby alone and she was scared but she was ready…not to tell her parents yet though cause it was way too soon"

The week came and passed and Kyle and Stan hadn't talked to each other at all Stan sat in his room depressed and his mom and dad were out for their anniversary so he had the house to himself then there was a knock on his door

Hey said Kyle

..Oh hey said Stan

Can we talk now said Kyle?

Dude yes I need to get this shit off my chest said Stan

"The boys walked in the living room didn't turn the T.V on didn't even get food just sat there till Kyle broke the ice"

Ha said Kyle

What's funny said Stan

Normally we would just say shit like oh the new call of duty game just came out or hey Cartmen just got jumped by the seniors again said Kyle

Yeah now we are talking about being fathers said Stan

So what are we going to do said Kyle

….im going to apologize to Wendy and I'm going to help her with the baby said Stan

You're going to hate me but I want to help said Kyle

Are you sure said Stan?

Yes I am said Kyle

The boys thought to themselves before speaking again

…..we could both raise the child said Stan

Yeah like 2 fathers would if the mother died said Kyle

I will get the shovel said Stan

"They both laughed at their dark joke"

Well who do you think it is asked Kyle?

Maybe it's you I mean you went in first said Stan

Yeah but it could of failed and you were all up in her said Kyle

Yeah it was awesome I thought she was on control said Stan

Yeah I saw her take the pill I guess it failed said Kyle

Yeah bad luck huh said Stan

Ha yeah sounds like a new sitcom 2 FATHERS ONE MOTHER WHOS THE REAL FATHER FIND OUT ON THIS FUCKED UP SITUATION said Kyle

Yeah so what we rock paper scissors to find out who marries her said Stan

Dude your marrying her I'm going to be the uncle said Kyle

No if the baby is yours I must be the uncle who sucks ass and drinks all the time said Stan

No you're the lazy father in the overprotective Jewish uncle who buy the kid educational stuff said Kyle

Ha fine then I'm going to be the cool dad who plays catch with him said Stan

Ah it might be a girl if so then I'm going to have to play dress up said Kyle

Yeah and I get to scare off any boyfriends said Stan

Ha yeah….we both can walk her down the aisle said Kyle

Yeah take care of her when she's sick said Stan

"They both paused and started to cry"

I want to be the father said Stan

Me 2 sad Kyle

You know what said Stan let's just say it's both ours we will not find out till the babies old enough said Stan

YEAH yelled Kyle for now both our sperm combined into 1 sperm cell and created this child said Kyle

…I think we need to see Wendy said Stan

You want to buy a ring first dude asked Kyle

No I think we should just tell her our plan said Stan

Ok I'm driving said Kyle

Why asked Stan

You drove last time said Kyle

Ok seems legit said Stan

"Both the boys ran to the truck and drove to Wendy's house"

Meanwhile

Bebe I just got a text from Stan him and Kyle are coming over said Wendy

Oh shit said Bebe

Yeah I think they might be here to convince me to abort the baby said Wendy

IF THEY DO THEN THERE DICKS ARE COMING OFF yelled Bebe

Bebe Jesus don't do that said Wendy

Sorry I got carried away said Bebe

The girls went down stairs and waited for the knock on the door Wendy let the boys in and they all talked

Bebe leave said Wendy

What why said Bebe?

Just wait outside till were done this is our adventure not yours said Wendy

Bebe agreed and kissed Wendy on the cheek and whispered

Don't let them hurt you

Bebe then slapped Stan

IF YOU HURT HER THEN YOU BETTER KEEP THAT KID CAUSE YOU WONT GET ANOTHER CHANCE CAUSE THAT DICKS COMING OFF

Bebe left out the door and Stan breathed

Damn bitch said Stan

Ha yeah said Kyle

Ok guys what's up said Wendy

We want to help you with our kid said Kyle

…REALLY said Wendy

Yes said Stan

"Stan walked up to Wendy holding her in his arms and kissing her then he backed away and both him and Kyle got on one knee"

What's going on asked Wendy?

Wendy me and Kyle were talking said Stan

It's not right for only 1 of us to raise the kid said Kyle

We both want to equally raise it said Stan

And both be in the babies lives said Kyle

"They both were in complete sync"

Will you have us in your life?

Wendy went to tears

YES screamed Wendy I will have both of you

Ok said Stan here's the deal we don't know who the father is and we won't know not till the baby is at the age of 5 said Stan

Yeah said Kyle we want to raise her not scare her

Oh you want a girl said Wendy I kind of want a boy

Well we want a princess said Stan

I WANT A PRINCE YELLED WENDY

"They all laughed at how stupid they were"

So you 2 are ok with sharing me said Wendy

Actually anything sex related is on me said Stan

Yeah ok but the baby will be Jewish said Kyle

Ok I can live with that said Stan

Well boys I have a doctor's appointment to go to you want to come asked Wendy

Yeah we will drive ya said Kyle

"Kyle and the gang got into the car and he drove to the doctor to try and find advice on how to raise the kid"

They arrived and the awkwardness begins

So yeah what's seems to be the problem asked the doctor

I'm pregnant said Wendy

Oh baby no you're so young said the doctor

Yeah well I guess shit happens said Wendy

Don't say that said Stan you know how I feel about shit

Sorry Stan I forgot said Wendy

Oh so you're the Stan I have heard so you're the father asked the doctor

Actually I don't know who the father is said Wendy

Uh I don't follow said the doctor

Well we had a 3 way and either one of these boys could be the father said Wendy

"The doctor was confused and had to walk out of the room"

I think we broke her said Kyle

Nah said Stan

Actually u think so said Wendy she looked like she saw a ghost

"The doctor came back in and apologized for her sudden shock"

I'm sorry I just never seen this before 2 boys knowing one could be the father and are not ripping their throats out trying to find out the truth said the doctor

Yeah well I'm not exactly placing bets here said Wendy snapping at the doctor

Woo Wendy said Stan

I'm so sorry I'm a horrible person Wendy said

"Wendy started to cry"

WHY I A HORRIBLE PERSON AM yelled Wendy

Wendy honey you're not a horrible person you just weren't careful and your anger is just a mood swing it's to be expected during pregnancy also cravings and nausea every morning so yeah you might want to sleep next to a bucket said the doctor

Yeah sniff ok said Wendy

Now are you planning on keeping the baby or giving custody to an orphanage asked the doctor?

I'm keeping it said Wendy

Yeah and were helping to take care of our son/daughter said Kyle

I'm saying a daughter but whatever said Stan

Well both of you don't know how important this is said the doctor

Well actually yeah we do we know we need to get a job were going to need to keep watch on their every move and I'm willing to love every second of this damn babies life EVEN IF ITS NOT MINE yelled Kyle

Dude said Stan

Sorry man said Kyle

Well I'm going to need both of you to take a class and I want to see her in 2 months to see how the baby is growing also when she starts her morning sickness you're going to have to help her out I assume the parents know the situation asked the doctor

…not yet said Wendy but were telling them tonight man I'm stressing out said Wendy

Don't stress said Stan its bad for little Emily

Dude I was going to argue about it being a boy but Emily I like that name said Kyle

Aww it's cute but if it's a boy make it Steve said Wendy

Nah said Stan

Ok ok kids go home and tell the adults so they can help hopefully they won't ask you to abort said the doctor

I think it's illegal after 4 months said Wendy

You have only been pregnant for 3 said Stan

I know but maybe they won't force me to abort if I lie said Wendy

Dude don't lie it will put pressure on you then the baby will be hurt said Kyle

Dude calm down its Wendy who's pregnant not you said Stan

And were not going to let them abort you Wendy I'm 17 years old I can make my own choices and I chose to have this child said Stan

"Wendy grabbed Stan and kissed him about 50 times"

Ok ok Wendy calm down let's just get this over with the plan said Stan

Yeah we all call taxis and flee south park said Kyle

No Kyle that's plan B plan A is to call our parents and have them meet at my house we tell them and then we bolt out of the house and to the bus stop as fast as we can before they murder us or worse the baby said Stan

You have been watching way too many films Stan said Wendy

"the gang left the doctors and texted there folks saying it's an emergency and that they all needed to meet them at stans house they drove down the road till a road block got in there way"

Well hey guys said cartmen

What do you want fatass were busy said Kyle?

I just wanted to know what's going on OH and…..how the baby is said cartmen

"Stan whispered into Kyles ears"

How did he find out already?

I don't know dude let's just act dumb said Kyle

What baby asked Stan?

Uhhhh dude you guys are weak I know Wendy's pregnant and that you 2 are confused who the father is the whole damn school knows I bet your parents don't even know yet though said cartmen

Damn it cartmen said Wendy

Don't worry I'm giving you all the pleasure of telling them yourself but I will be watching said cartmen

FUCK YOU WONT yelled Wendy

Wendy calm down said Stan

CALM DOWN DON'T FUCKING TELL I TO CALM DOWN ASSHOLE ITS YOU'RE…

"Wendy went to tear"

That I'm fat and ugly said Wendy

No you're beautiful and glowing said Kyle

"Sniff" I asked Wendy

Yeah said Stan

I WAS ASKING KYLE yelled Wendy

Dude this is too sweet said cartmen

Really said Wendy I'm sweet

Yeah dude said cartmen

Aww thanks ok Stan take me to your house so I can rest on your couch said Wendy

…..I'm driving said Kyle and yeah ok

"The boys got to the marshes house and Wendy crashed on the couch the boys were exhausted when a doorbell rang"

SHIT yelled Stan running to the door

"the door opened to reveal kenny there poor friend who is recovering from severe drug withdrawal kenny did meth and it got bad cause his sister watched him do it so he's been trying to get clean for a good month finally he is 3 weeks sober and normally asks his friends for support"

Hey dudes said Kenny

Shhh said Stan Wendy is sleeping

Oh sorry said Kenny

Its fine dude she's out like a light I don't think a gunshot would wake her said Kyle

So I heard she's pregnant said Kenny

Yeah said Kyle

So the fathers a mystery asked Kenny

Yeah said Stan

You both helping her asked Kenny

Yeah were telling our parents tonight said Kyle

Good I want you guys to know if you need help with rising a kid ask me said Kenny

Dude thanks said Stan

Kenny then walked down the street…and got hit by a bus

DUDE THEY KILLED KENNY screamed Stan

YOU BASTURD yelled Kyle

Later that night

The marshes the brofloski's and the testaburger were all in a row of seats Wendy was calm Kyle was calm and Stan was calm the 3 held each other's hands and spoke

Guys I'm pregnant said Wendy

The testaburger family went into tears as their daughter announced that she is going to have a baby at such a young age her mother was crying and her father was furious he kept calling her a whore and how dare she do something like this and then turned to Stan and spoke

HOW DARE YOU IMPREGNANT MY DAUGHTER

I'm sorry said Stan but I might not be the father

What do you mean said Shelia?

Mom I might be the father said Kyle

What what WHAT yelled Sheila

But you told us you might be gay said Gerald

I said I might be but I think I am bi and I guess I proved even slightly gay people can I'm pregnant girls I am sorry I tarnished the brofloski name said Kyle

"The mashes were surprisingly not as angry as Stan thought"

Mom dad aren't you furious at me said Stan

Yes we are but I guess I knew it for a while now said Sharron

How Stan I didn't find out till last week said said Stan

Well maybe you should keep your voice down when you talk to yourself said randy

"Stan was stunned"

Then why didn't you tell me you knew said Stan

Oh I wanted to said Sharron but your father thought it would be best for you to come clean by yourself and you did I'm angry but proud that you came to us

"The testaburger finally calmed down after a good 10 mins of yelling and finally spoke"

When did this happen said Mr. Testaburger?

**A/N **

"**Quick note I don't know Wendy's parents' names so if you can tell me that would be great"**

3 months ago said Wendy

And I trusted Kyle said Mr. Testaburger

Hess not a bad boy said Shelia and no Kyle you didn't tarnish our name hell it might not even be yours

But that still doesn't change that I'm helping as if it was mine said Kyle

"All 3 families looked at each other wondering what they should do the whispering lasted for a good 10 mins when finally randy spoke about what's on their mind"

I know this is kind of touchy but what happened on that night

We had a 3 way said Wendy blushing

My god Wendy said Mr. Testaburger

Wow said Gerald I guess you are BI

DAD yelled Kyle

"Stan giggled"

No Mr. Brofloski he didn't touch me at all only Wendy said Stan

So yeah we are confused on whose sperm hit the egg said Wendy

Hell it could be twins said Shelia

Huh said Wendy

Yeah sometimes during the same sitting a rare occurrence can happen which causes to babies with different fathers can form in the womb said Shelia

"The 3 teen's eyes just opened up with fear"

Dude let's hope that don't happen whispered Stan

Yeah dude 1 babies enough but 2 my god I don't think I can take it said Kyle

Yeah it will be a bitch to give birth to 2 babies said Wendy

So uh Wendy what are your plans asked Mrs. Testaburger

I'm going to raise it as my child said Wendy

You know how tough that can be said Sharron

Yes I know said Wendy but it might be a little easier than most might think because the circumstances are different most teen pregnancies have 1 or no father well this baby has 2 and if both get jobs then this baby might have a good future

Until we find out who the true father is said Gerald

We're not going to find out for a long time said Stan

Not until the baby can make his or her own decision said Kyle

"Stan looked at Kyle with confusion"

Huh I thought at the age of 5 we would decide said Stan

I thought that but I believe if we let the child decide then we can do this but if she/he loves us equally then why bother we are closer then brothers who cares who the father is said Kyle

"Stan never in a million years would guess Kyle wanted to make it where nether person knew who was the birth father he loved Wendy almost as much as Stan did and for once…Stan loved Kyle"

Dude I feel kind of gay said Stan

Ha I do to said Kyle

You both are kind of gay ever sense elementary school said Wendy

"Everyone laughed"

So yeah we are a team ok said Kyle

Well I guess we have no choice but to help anyway we can have you been to the doctors sweetie said Shelia

Yes I have said Wendy the boys escorted me to the doctors and everything

What did they say asked Mrs. Testaburger?

They said I'm healthy and so is the child we have no clue what gender it is but they boys are hoping for a girl said Wendy

Really a girl said randy don't you want a son to play catch with

Yeah but a girl sounds a lot easier said Stan

HA said Wendy yeah right second she hits puberty your going to wish you didn't say that

Well I will love her either way I deal with you on your period said Stan

"Wendy kicks Stan in the shin"

OWW yelled Stan

You deserved that said Kyle

"Wendy gets emotional"

"Sniff" you don't understand my feelings said Wendy

Aw baby Stan understands said Sharon he's just stubborn like his father

Hey yelled randy

Great I'm going to be like dad my kids going to pull their hairs out said Stan

Well the baby could be like a brofloski said Gerald

Yeah Jewish and prone to sickness said Kyle

I'm going to be an uncle said Ike

Yeah bro will you help out said Kyle

Ohh maybe said Ike

'the families all talked about the future there plans hell the moths offered to take Wendy baby shopping while the father discussed job offers to search for the boy while all the commotion was going on Stan and Kyle slipped out the back"

Dude ok don't take this weird but…

I love you 2 Kyle said Stan

Huh said Kyle dude you're not gay

I know but if we are working together in this relationship then we need to trust each other as if we are dating cause if we marry Wendy we BOTH marry her said Stan

Really said Kyle you don't mind…..sharing her asked Kyle

No bro I don't…partner said Stan

"Stan reached his hand out to shake"

Partner said Kyle

"The boys shake each other's hands and Wendy showed up"

Yeah you might share me but you ain't touching this body till the baby comes out said Wendy

Ha ha well come here said Stan

"Wendy walked up to them and they all grouped hugged"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**End summery**

**Well this is going to be fun I wonder what will happen in the story…..will the boys really cooperate or will Stan get jelly and be sent to jelly school find out soon maybe tomorrow until then…**

**MANBEARPIG**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 More than just fathers

Rating M for sex talk and language

And some lemon weird I guess my perverted mind won't let it go

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Chapter 3 more than just fathers

It's been 2 months sense the pack between Stan and Kyle and tensions are kind of high now Kyle is constantly with Wendy and Stan is kind of jelly in fact one day he called Kyle out on him

Dude why are you always with Wendy said Stan

Dude because she's carrying my child said Kyle

…it's my child ok and my girlfriend said Stan

What about sharing said Kyle

FUCK YOU yelled Stan

WELL IM TIRED OF YOUR SHIT yelled Kyle

What shit said Stan?

You always get this way you get jealous of any guy who talks to or hangs with Wendy you fucking ego won't let you look passed that fact I want to help you but I guess you to FUCKING RETARDED THAT YOU DON'T RELIZE THAT YOU ARE LOSING WENDY AND SHE WOULD OF LEFT YOU IF IT WASN'T FOR ME yelled Kyle

The argument went violent really fast after that comment from Kyle and Stan punched Kyle and Kyle punched Stan and things got weird during the hassle…. For some reason Kyle on top of Stan turned Stan on and he kissed Kyle and well Kyle was confused on why the guy he was pissed at kissed him he kissed Stan back and they both liked it so instead of continuing the fight things got interesting next thing you know Kyle was down stans neck and Stan tried to rip Kyles shirt off the love was passionate and they eventually there pants came off so then both boys are down to their underwear and making out when finally someone barged in

What the fuck is going on said Wendy

Uhhhh nothing said Kyle

Ha right said Wendy

I'm sorry this is…..

Before Stan could finish…..Wendy stripped down her night gown revealing her swollen belly showing a 6 month Prego Wendy and the pregnancy increased her breast size to a D cup she had no panties on and the boys were amazed on how hot Wendy was even pregnant and Stan being a gentlemen helped Wendy to the bed and put some extra pillows on the back of her head so the thrusting wouldn't hurt her like it normally does when they have sex and then Stan put his dick in her pussy slowly while Kyle had a nice grip of stans ass and Stan gave Kyle permission to put his dick in his asshole"

Hey easy said Stan

Sorry I never done this before said Kyle

OH GOD yelled Wendy

Hey let me know if I'm hurting you ok Wendy said Stan

Ok said Wendy….OH SHIT FUCK ME

"Wendy orgazemed first and Kyle jizzed in Stan"

Dude that feels kind of weird said Stan

Yeah I know said Kyle

Hey want to switch asked Stan

Sure I kind of want to eat pussy said Kyle

Ok Kyle just…..OH YES OH YES screamed Wendy while Kyle had his tongue down up her pussy

Stan continued to fuck Kyle who loved every second of it then Kyle got his 2nd wind he put his dick in Wendy and started to pound her pussy some more

Ok ow said Wendy

Sorry Wendy said Kyle

No its fine just be AH a little AHHH gentle said Wendy

The sex lasted for a good 10 mins when…..

Hey Stan I brought up some…OH IM SO SORRY said Sharon slamming the door

"Stan stopped what he was doing grabbed his robe and ran down stairs to the kitchen where his mom was sitting at the table"

I am so sorry mom said Stan

Its fine she's you fiancé and well….he's your uhhhh male lover I guess I don't get this whole sharing the child thing said Sharon

"Stan's mom then left the house to go work out and Stan walked up stairs and spoke"

Uhhhh what did we just do asked Stan

Went a little crazy huh said Kyle

You boys started it I thought you were waiting for me said Wendy

No we kind of had a fight and I guess sexual tensions exploded and well that happened said Stan

Yeah we kind of have been feeling this way for a good 2 weeks but we felt weird hell I kissed Stan last week and he begged me to stop cause he thought you would get weirded out said Kyle

Ha I thought you were straight said Wendy

Actually I have been BI for a while but you never let me experiment until our 3 way last year said Stan

Are you mad at us asked Kyle?

No well I'm a little pissed that technically you were cheating on me but TECHNICALLY your both marrying me so it's not so yeah I'm not pissed just try and not do this often besides why were you fighting asked Wendy

We got jelly of the kid said Stan

Yeah we kind of got upset said Kyle

Enough of that jelly shit man it's annoying and aww I love you both you don't have to fight over my affection because you 2 are the best guys a girl can ask for oh and remember today is when we find out the babies gender said Wendy

Oh I can't wait said Stan

Yeah let's get dressed and leave now said Kyle

Guys we still have an hour said Wendy

Aww but I want to see if it's a girl or boy said Stan

We can wait for a good hour and just talk said Wendy

Actually I'm hungry….for pizza said Kyle

Yeah the sex curse is still active said Stan

Oh can they put horse radish and pickles on it asked Wendy

…..what the fuck said Stan

Craving some spicy foods on my pizza….YOU HAVE A PROBLEM yelled Wendy

No no horse radish and pickles it is hehehe said Stan

I will order it said Kyle

Yeah best make it 3 mediums whispered Stan

Yeah there's a special for that 3 medium 2 toping pizzas 1 veggie 1 meat and 1 Prego cravings said Kyle

You have to be a dick about it said Stan

Yep said Kyle…I thought you liked dick

"Stan blushes"

Round 2 perhaps said Kyle

NO yelled Stan

I'm just kidding said Kyle

I'm not laughing said Stan

"the gang ate there pizza and Wendy's pizza was surprisingly good and Stan liked it they all headed to the doctors where Bebe was waiting cause she was the god mother thanks to Wendy they waited patiently when finally the news was given"

Ok guys are you ready said the doctor

Yes said Stan

….it's a girl by the looks of it but I can still develop the penis later but for now it's a little girl said the doctor

Yes cheers the boys grabbing each other

Aww said Bebe they are hugging

"Wendy whispered to Bebe in privacy"

Oh my god that sounded hot as hell why didn't you send pics

"Wendy pulled out her phone of the boys in their underwear making out"

EKKKK I love you Wendy this is hotter than any porn I have ever seen yelled Bebe

Ah shit Wendy took a pic of us said Stan

Bitch said Kyle

Hey it's not a pic….it's a video said Wendy sticking her tongue out

Uhhhh how long is it said Stan

Only 3 mins but it ends right before the juicy stuff happened said Wendy

Well what's on it asked Kyle

The foreplay said Bebe and it's HOT

"The boys blushed in embarrassment"

Can I get a copy of that said Bebe?

Sure said Wendy I'm sure that punishment enough for impregnating me said Wendy

But said Stan

We thought you were on birth control said Kyle

I was but I looked at the pill and they were switched…..with candy said Wendy

…..CARTMEN everyone yelled

"Stan called cartmen on his phone"

What the fuck do you want hippie said cartmen?

YOU FUCKED US OVER ASSHOLE YOU SWITCHED WENDYS BIRTH CONTROL WITH CANDY yelled Stan

Ha ha ha I can't believe you fucking fell for that yelled cartmen

I'm going to kick you fucking ass said Kyle

Kick it twice for me said Wendy

Sure said Kyle how about you Bebe you want me to hit him for you

Nah I will get him myself said Bebe

How about me said Kenny

Dude hey bro what happened to you we haven't seen you in forever said Stan

Yeah I have been busy and so have you guys by the looks of it a girl I hope you don't mind me babysitting her in the future said Kenny

Dude they was you love your sister I wouldn't mind you being the god father said Stan

NO said Bebe I'm not being with him he still didn't call me after that 1 night stand asshole

I'm sorry Bebe I will make it up to you I just got 5 grand out front of our house I guess some druggies dropped it and ran how about dinner on me said kenny

Fine but don't think you're going to score said Bebe

Wouldn't think of it I have changed said Kenny

Oh yeah what made you change said Bebe

Crabs said Kenny

Ha ha said Stan

HA said Kyle

Oh yeah well Kenny want to watch this cool video I got said Bebe

"NO yelled the boys but it was too late Bebe pressed play and Stan and Kyle ripping one another's cloths was seen and the passion was in the video"

Dude that was hot as hell said Kenny

Shut up said Stan

Aww your blushing Kyle said Kenny

Shut up said Kyle

"The 5 left the doctors and headed home and decided to watch some T.V while Stan gave Wendy a shoulder rub"

Thanks Stan momma has been stressing cause the little princess has been kicking me around said Wendy

Aww can I fell said Bebe

Sure….wait turn the news up said Wendy

**T.V report**

Breaking news another oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico here is a midget in a bikini

That's right BP has drilled again into the Gulf of Mexico and there is oil everywhere oh I have just received a report of an apology about to be broadcast

**Reality**

Oh no said Stans

Here we go said Kyle

**T.V**

Hello I'm the CEO of BP and I just want you to know

WERE SORRY

WERE SORRY

WERE SORRY

….WERE SORRY

I hope you can forgive us

**Reality**

Wow why does every time BP fuck up we have to have that asshole apologizing said Stan

Wow I really didn't need to see his ass said Bebe

Oh Stan my feet hurt can you rub them said Wendy

But your neck is still stiff said Stan

I know but my feet are killing me said Wendy

I got them said Kyle

Thanks Kyle see Stan he's just as good to me as you are said Wendy

Grr said Stan

**STANS MIND**

Damn it Kyle why do you have to suck up to Wendy just cause your also the father doesn't mean you have to help all the time…although I guess you were helping me out cause I was busy plus Wendy can be cranky so I guess you thought If I went to her feet she would complain about her shoulders again and then uggh she always does this man I love her to death but damn women you have to relax

**End of mind**

Well my shift starts soon I best get dressed and ready for work said Stan

"Stan got a job at the local Walmart and Kyle works at the drug store down the road he got offered at the mall but he rather not drive to work if he can walk plus the hours are better at the drug store and they won't work him to death"

Well I also have to leave my boss can be a douche bag sometimes said Kyle

Damn it you guys you have jobs now and we never hang out anymore said Kenny

Actually our schedules this week have it were Tuesday and Saturday were both off work said Stan

Yeah we can hang after school Tuesday or just chill all day Saturday said Kyle

Actually I need to talk to you boys alone said Bebe

Oh ok said Stan

Ok said Kyle

"They all walked up stairs to stans room to find out what was on bebes mind"

What's up said Stan?

This Saturday I'm throwing a baby shower so yeah keep it a secret said Bebe

Ok sure said Kyle

"Bebe left the room sense that was all she had to say but Stan wanted to talk to Kyle alone"

Hey I'm sorry I snapped said Stan

Hey I'm sorry I hogged Wendy said Kyle

Dude you're awesome and technically she's your girlfriend too said Stan

Well does that make you my boyfriend asked Kyle?

"Stan blushed"

Well I I mean iif you wwant mmmmmmme to be said Stan shuddering worse than Tweak and Jimmy combined

"Kyle kissed Stan on the cheek"

Yeah I want this but I think we should not have sex again unless Wendy is with us cause that gets weird as hell and I want you to spend Tuesday with Wendy take her out on a date do something with her alone said Kyle

Really gee thanks man I owe you one but what about Kenny said Stan

I will hang with Kenny maybe take him to that new adult store you know how perverted he is said Kyle

Yeah but I'm worried about Bebe she might post the video of us said Stan

Nah Kenny and bebes date is tonight I can ask him to delete it for us said Kyle

Cool well I best get dress….LEAVE yelled Stan

"Kyle walked out of the door down the steps said his goodbye to Wendy and the gang then went home got changed and went to work like the good employee he was"

**SATURDAY **

SURPRISE yelled the crowed

Oh my god you guys thank you said Wendy

"All her friends and family were there and they had baby games gifts and a whole lot of cake it was funny cause Wendy ate almost all of it in fact I bet she ate more than cartmen wait how did he get invited oh I remember he crashed it….so this could happen"

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ARE YOU DOING HERE ASSHOLE yelled Bebe?

"Cartmen ran like a cheetah but was cornered by Stan and Bebe and got the shit beat out of him by the time they were done cartmen face was blue and bloody he cried all the way home to his mother"

Well that was fun said Stan

Yeah nice said Bebe

Sorry about that folks and just to let you all know he was the reason why Wendy is pregnant so that's our way of thanking he said Stan

So you kick his ass just because you guys fucked up yelled randy

Dad he switched Wendy's pills with candy said Stan

So you should have had a condom said randy

Hess right Stan it wasn't just his fault all three of us fucked up said Wendy

But said Stan

Let it go bro said Kyle

Man now I feel guilty for kicking cartmen ass said Stan

Oh don't he deserved it said randy

Yeah yelled the crowed

He sure did said Mrs. Cartmen

Huh why you are here asked Stan

Oh I love parties said Mrs. Cartmen

"Wendy threw up all over the ground"

Wendy are you ok asked Stan

"Stan and Kyle ran to Wendy to comfort her"

I'm fine boys said Wendy just a little nauseas

Oh ok said Kyle

See Bebe this is why 2 dads are better than 1 this girl is going to be well protected said Wendy

Man I feel bad for any boyfriends she is going to get said Bebe

WHAT BOY yelled Stan?

I will grab the shotgun said Kyle

Everyone laughed

SPEECH SPEECH yelled Kenny

Stan you want to speak said Kyle

Sure I guess I just want to say thank you for coming our baby girl is in good hands and I'm happy for all the gifts said Stan

WHATS HER NAME said token in the very back

Well we decided to name her Emily said Kyle

Aww that's a cute name said Bebe oh and Kenny I love the flowers you left at my door

I thought of you when I passed them so yeah roses said Kenny

Uh white roses that was precious said Bebe

Aww what happened to 1 date only said Wendy

Oh trust me a lot happened on that date…..it ended in my place and a prank said Bebe

Huh said Kyle

What kind of prank asked Stan?

"The lights turned off and a big screen T.V was reviled"

Kenny doubled his money in a bet with a poker game and decided to get Kyle and Stan a T.V for being such good friends said Bebe

DUDE YOU ROCK said Stan

Thanks dude said Kyle

Oh but there is one catch said Kenny

Huh asked Stan

PLAY THE VIDEO yelled Kenny

"All of the sudden Kyle and Stan were on T.V making out"

"The 2 went red "

DAMN IT KENNY yelled Stan

This is embarrassing said Kyle

Damn said Wendy

"The crowd had a mix of laughter gasps and a few cheers from the women"

Then more cheers when the scene where Stans rips Kyles shirt off

Woo yelled red

Sexy said Nicholes

"Then on the T.V Kyle drops his pants and pulls Stans off"

"Whistling was heard from Bebe"

"Finally the video ended on the note of stans seeing Wendy"

This is the worst day ever said Stans

Dude it could be worse said Kyle

Ha ha ha you fags said cartmen

Wow I thought we killed him said Stans

Damn it said Kyle

Hey man come on it was all in good fun HEY LETS HERE IT FOR THE PORN STARS yelled Kenny

Woooooooooooo shouted the girls

"The boy's parents were in shock they didn't judge because Stan's mom told them all what happened but they still were shocked that they saw the foreplay. The 2 boys walked out on the porch probably to get some air and decided to smoke a ciggs when Wendy showed up"

Damn it boys I thought you 2 were going to quit that said Wendy

Sorry but you weren't just shown half naked with your best friend having sex said Stans

Yeah said Kyle that was humiliating

I know but well I have an idea said Wendy

"Wendy walked back into the party and the boys finished off there ciggs and talked"

Man how long will this shit last till one of us kills over asked Kyle

Can you shoot me now asked Stans?

"All of the sudden cheers were being heard and the boys ran inside to catch Wendy and Bebe….making out"

Dude yelled Stans

What are you doing asked Kyle?

The girls stopped

I don't know said Bebe but I'm not complaining

Ha me nether I decided that you 2 didn't deserve all the attention so I gave the guys a show sense the girls got a free one said Wendy

Thanks Wendy said Stan

Yeah said Kyle

"Both boys kissed Wendy on the cheeks and Bebe took a picture"

Cute said Bebe

Yeah well I'm I the mood said Kenny

"Kenny grabbed Bebe and went in for a kiss and I guess every couple in the building decided to kiss their spouse and girlfriend"

The party ended at 9 pm and everyone went home and the boys stayed over Wendy's house for the night her parents didn't mind as long as no sex happened but Wendy was so tired she didn't want to think of sex and the boys were not going to fuck each other so they slept with Wendy in the bed all 3 in one bed they look peaceful and happy

**END OF CHAPTER**

**End summery**

**Man so much quotations I'm shocked wasn't writing this chapter…OR WAS HE lol jk and I hope you enjoy 2 chapters in 1 day I freaken love you guys and if you wondered what took so long read WERE SORRY its stupid and I just made it for shits and giggles also I got a message from an AL GORE BEWARE OF MAN BEAR PIG IM SUPER CERIAL**

**Yeah I'm sorry I had to quote him …**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Emergency delivery

Rated M for language and sexual reference

Disclaimer I do not own South Park

Chapter 4 Emergency delivery

"Kyle and Stan have been a little better but not the best for the last 3 months they have been going at it back and forth and even though they promised that they would never hit one another for Wendy they still argued about who deserves Emily and it got pretty bad especially when Kyle offered to drive Wendy to the hospital 2 weeks ago for a false alarm and forgot to call Stan about it"

So yeah you're still pissed huh asked Kyle

I don't want to fight said Stan

Well I believe were going to fight no matter what so yeah YOU'RE PISSED repeated Kyle

Yeah I'm pissed how could you forget to call me about my girlfriend that she was in labor…WITH MY CHILD yelled Stan

We don't know it's your child it might be mine you know said Kyle

Well I hope it's not cause if she is not yours then you don't need to be with us and we can go our separate ways said Stan

Oh so you said you loved me and now you hate me said Kyle

Things change said Stan

Oh ok what about with the baby are you going to get bored with her and leave Wendy asked Kyle

You know damn well I would never abandon Wendy OR MY KID said Stan

You are so fucking stubborn I love Wendy just as much as you and yet you think I'm trying to steal her away why would I want her by myself huh asked Kyle

BECAUSE IT'S JUST LIKE YOU TO RUIN MY LIFE said Stan

What said Kyle?

You caused me to drink in elementary school and caused Wendy to leave me then made me go to AA and made me made fun of every day at school till 7th grade said Stan

Wendy only left you for 2 week the AA helped you and the reason why everyone left you alone was cause I decked Craig in the face and everyone got scared of what would I do to them said Kyle

Yeah well you have an answer for everything huh said Stan

"The argument lasted for about 10 more mins till Wendy called for the boys to help her get the baby supplies because her parents were out of town and she wasn't due for another 2 weeks the boys got to the car and drove to wends house"

Hey guys said Wendy

"Her stomach was huge to the point where she could barely walk without being tired"

Hey said Stan

Hi said Kyle

You boys been fighting again huh said Wendy

Yeah how did you guess asked Stan?

Your attitude kind of helped said Wendy

Ugh I'm not in the mood I have work in an hour said Stan

Yeah yeah tough guy needs to work leave his future daughter alone said Wendy

Well what about the perfect father he can take a fucking day off said Stan

No I can't my boss said anytime I ask for a day off he will fire me he even said that I can't even take off next week for Wendy said Kyle

Ass said Stan

Oh now you defending me said Kyle

Uggh said Wendy….OWWWWW

"The boys jumped at the sound of Wendy in pain and ran to her"

What's wrong said Kyle

Wendy said Stan

..The baby she's ready to come yelled Wendy

"Water came out of her gown and it was revealed that her water broke and well the boys went into panic mode"

OH SHIT OH SHIT WHAT DO WE DO yelled Kyle

I DON'T KNOW DUDE I THOUGHT WE HAD 2 WEEKS yelled Stan

GUYS CALM YOUR VAGINAS AND FUCKING DRIVE ME TO THE HOSPITAL yelled Wendy

"Stan grabbed his keys and Kyle called his work and well"

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN COME IN yelled the boss?

My child's about to be born said Kyle

I don't give 2 shits you tell that bitch to go without you or else said the boss

WELL THEN I FUCKING QUIT CAUSE IF YOUR FIRING ME FOR BEING THERE TO WITNESS ME DAUGHTER BEING BORN THEN WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I WORK OH AND ITS ALSO AGAINST THE LAW SO MY DAD WILL SEE YOU NEXT WEEK yelled Kyle

LETS GO yelled Kyle

"Stan go the car around and Wendy and Kyle jumped in Wendy was breathing heavy and Kyle was holding her arm everything was good….until the car broke down half way to the hospital"

FUCK yelled Stan

"Stan pulled over and checked on the car"

Its busted said Stan

I will push said Kyle

Damn it guys I WILL NOT GIVE BIRTH IN A SHITTY CAR yelled Wendy

Kyle pushing won't get us to the hospital faster said Stan

Well it will get someone's attention and maybe we can get a ride said Kyle

There ain't no one for miles Kyle we are on our own screamed Stan

WELL IM NOT LETTING MY LITTLE GIRL BE BORN IN THIS FUCKING WEATHER yelled Kyle

IT'S MY BABY NOT YOURS yelled Stan

"Tension finally broke and Kyle threw the first punch and Stan retaliated and Wendy stepped out of the car"

BOYS STOP WE WILL BE FINE JUST CALL AN…

"The earth stopped when Wendy hit black ice and slipped she hit her head on the car and her stomach on the pavement the boys hearts stopped and Stan ran to Wendy"

WENDY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO yelled Stan

Wendy yelled Kyle

"Wendy lied on the floor and was barely breathing blood was coming out of her and they knew the baby was hurt"

No no oh my got don't leave me said Stan

No Emily NO DON'T DIE ON ME yelled Kyle

"The boys broke down in tears"

And Kyle prayed

I may be Jewish but I'm out of options please Jesus if you can hear me please save Stans daughter I know she is not mine please please help her I beg of you said Kyle

….then a car horn was heard

HEY EVERYTHING ALRIGHT yelled a voice

We need to get to the hospital now our girlfriends baby is in trouble yelled Kyle

Please I will do anything just save Wendy please said Stan

"the driver helped Wendy in the car and they all got to the hospital it used to be called hells peak but finally the government stepped in and fired all the retards who worked there an hired professional doctors and they renamed the hospital to heavens peak and there track record quadrupled that of hells peak barely anyone died there unless it was a shooting or old age"

Doctor we have to perform and emergency C section if we are to safe the baby said the nurse

What about Wendy said Stan

Right now the best thing for her is getting that baby out of her belly who's the father asked the nurse

We don't know one of us is but we haven't discovered that mystery yet said Kyle

Well then your both coming in lets go said the nurse

"the doctor performed the C section and everything went silent in that delivery room stans breath was slowing Kyle was shaking and the author was on nerves then all of the sudden"

…a cry was heard

Is a girl a healthy baby girl said the doctor

"The boys were in tears little Emily was born and now part 1 of the fear was gone…..but Wendy still wasn't moving"

Ok boys we need to perform emergency surgery so move now said the doctor

"The boys ran out and waited and waited and waited until 3 hours had passed Bebe and Kenny just showed up and asked how Wendy was the boys didn't respond they were too scared to speak finally Stan spoke"

…..I'm sorry said Stan

It's my fault said Kyle

No its mine I was jealous said Stan

Yeah but I provoked you I should of called last week said Kyle

Well I shouldn't have said I didn't love you because I do man bro I am so fucking gay for you said Stan

Yeah well I'm straight for Wendy so I guess we are just 1 fucked up family said Kyle

"They both chuckled but in a low toned laugh finally the doctor came out with the news"

We stopped the bleeding but she slipped into a coma and we don't know if she will wake up I'm sorry but we must prepare for the worst said the doctor

"Stan just lost it at that second"

NO SHE CANT BE DEAD SHE CANT BE I LOVE HER yelled Stan

Look there is nothing we can do I don't think she will survive the month said the doctor

"Kyle grabbed the doctor"

Look asshole you have a history of saving lives so you better work you damn magic cause that baby will not go on without her mother

Look I'm not saying she will 100% die she has a good 40% chance of living maybe 45% sense we got her quick enough but right now she is fighting to live I'm sorry I truly am and it makes you feel better you can see your daughter…..and take the test to find out who the father is said the doctor

No said Stan

Kyle looked shocked

Huh I thought you wanted to know said Kyle

I don't care we both need to raise this baby and I need you Kyle said Stan

"Bebe finally spoke"

She still will have a mother I am her god mother so I automatically take custody of her and I demand that you 2 help me cause I suck ass with kids said Bebe

Yeah said Kenny

"The boys grabbed whatever strength they had and got off there asses and went to see their daughter"

The baby weighed a whopping 5 pounds said Bebe

Damn Wendy liked to eat said Kenny

Yeah said Stan whipping a tear she is beautiful

I want to hold her said Kyle

"The nurse handed Kyle little Emily and he held her in his arms and felt a huge amount of joy in his soul"

"She had black hair and her eyes matched her mothers and her lips matched both Stan and Kyle's lips (probably because they are so damn similar in facial features) and she slept the entire time Kyle held her"

**1 week later**

"Stan drove Emily and Kyle to his house where Stan's parents were waiting to meet the newest member of the marsh family"

She is so cute said Sharon

I want to hold her said randy

Dad she's still sleeping ok wait till she wakes up said Stan

"Randy pouted like a 5 year old"

Aww but I never get to hold the baby said randy

So is she living here asked Kyle?

Yeah and you are too cause I need as much help as I can get said Stan

So I'm officially moving out of my parents' house said Kyle

Yeah and into mine said Stan

Man you're a loser living with your parents said Kyle

Shut up said Stan

"The boys laughed"

…then Kyle kissed Stan

Uhhhh Kyle I thought we talked about that said Stan

I know but Wendy is in a coma I know you are hurting maybe I can help you out said Kyle

Look I don't want sex ok said Stan

…I mint cuddling ok I can give you a back rub and I will not touch you in any place you uncomfortable said Kyle

Dude why are you being so gay right now asked Stan

Because I am gay said Kyle

Your bi said Stan

Nope officially gay Wendy was the only girl I really cared for and she is in a coma and she barely kept me straight but you give me a reason to live said Kyle

Then what am I because I love Wendy with all my power and you as well said Stan

You have a case of 50/50 BI sexuality said Kyle

Ha really said Stan

Yeah and its serious said Kyle

Well I'm not having sex with you ok said Stan

I know I'm not asking for sex to be honest sex isn't why I love you it's…

"The baby screamed"

Ah shit what do we do asked Stan?

I don't know uhhhh is she hungry asked Kyle

Maybe but we need a girl to nurse her said Stan

Your mom asked Kyle

No I don't think she can I think after a certain age girls stop said Stan

Kyle called Bebe

"Bebe came over with some formula and helped feed Emily"

Man you guys suck as parents said Bebe

Yeah yeah how did you get her to eat asked Stan?

Its called women's touch I can't breast feed but I know about formula how you boys don't know that asked Bebe

Well we assumed we would have a pair of breasts that would help feed her said Kyle

I'm sorry said Bebe I miss her 2

She's not dead said Stan

She might as well be said Bebe

Bebe stop said Kyle

"Bebe broke"

WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FIGHT THAT MOMENT WHEN SHE NEEDED YOU THE MOST yelled Bebe

"She slapped Stan over and over again and Stan took each slap and then she broke into tears"

She was my best friend and now she is fighting for her life she might die and there is nothing I can do said Bebe

"Stan held her in his arms and cried too"

I know I loved her I don't want her to die but right now her memory is in Kyles arms feeding on that bottle and we need to be strong for Wendy cause if she does die we need to make sure Emily lives said Stan holding back tears but even the strongest man could not hold back the pain he felt

"An hour passed and Emily was laid down for the night and the boys laid down in bed"

Does this mean we are a gay couple who adopted a baby asked Kyle?

Yeah I guess this is going to be funny at school said Stan

Dude fuck school we need to talk about how we are going to take care of Emily said Kyle

Yeah I think we need to take shifts and no drinking smoking or any shit ok said Stan

Yeah…..until she starts pre K said Kyle

Ha yeah said Stan

"The next 6 months they boys looked after little Emily they changed her dippers which was insane because they both freaked out when she learned to roll over and almost rolled off the counter. She cried a lot but after the first 3 months she was an angel she never cried she smiled all the time and she was a happy baby her first word was dada and she always called Kyle that her second word was bubo who she called Stan that Stan always visited Wendy in the hospital but he knew there was no point cause 1 day they doctor would call and tell him she had died it came to the point where he stopped visiting and just spent his time with Emily the love of his life and Kyle his new man in his life he still didn't like having sex with him but one night he just tackled Kyle and they had the most romantic love making they ever had and the neighbors even heard then infect the police had to come cause people thought they were violently fighting I was funny as hell"

**Finally 6 months later this happened**

Emily come to daddy said Kyle

Dada said Emily

No come to dad said Stan

Buba said Emily

Yeah she still calling you buba said Kyle

Ha ha that's cute said Bebe

…..moma said Emily

"Bebe started to cry"

Yes mom I'm…I'm your moma said Bebe

Yeah I guess you are technically her mother said Stan

Man remember when Wendy knocked out the biker because he called me a queer said Kyle

Yeah the poor guy had a broken nose I thought he was kind of cute said Bebe

Hey what about I said Kenny

Your kind of cute said Bebe sticking her tongue out

I still am shocked you 2 are still together said Stan

I'm shocked you 2 are so GAY said Kenny

Ah queer there a difference according to bikers said Kyle

"They all laughed"

Then the phone rang

Stan answered and it was the hospital

Mr. Marsh said the doctor

Yeah said Stan

It's about Wendy said the doctor

Oh said Stans…it happened didn't it

Yes Stans…..

**END OF CHAPTER**

**END SUMMERY**

**Oh my god what is on that end of the phone and why does Emily call Stan buba lol I guess babies can said daddy twice oh and if you're curious Emily is 7 months old and she is scooting so yeah she a cutie I wish I could draw so I would make a fan art oh well only 2 more chapters left in this story I thought it was going to be 3 but this chapter would have been too damn short if I didn't combine chapter 4 and 5 together and it might be the case with 5 and 6 so yeah either 2 or 1 chapters left and for all the reviews I have gotten I thank you I loved making this story I love a little style but I also love stendy so yeah I loved having a mixed so yeah happy Easter and tomorrow we will have chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Miracles

Rating M for language and some sex talk

And a tiny side of lemon

Disclaimer I don't own South Park…..that would totally kick ass though

Chapter 5 Miracles

Stan went from calm to insane in literally 5 seconds after he heard what the doctor said

Yes Stan…she's awake said the doctor

"Stan dropped the phone after the information was told to him it's been almost 7 months sense Wendy was in her coma they said she would never wake up and now she's awake has both happy and scared thoughts in his head their daughter is 7 months old and she missed most of her baby years, yes she can enjoy the rest of her life, but Stan and Kyle became closer than before. Stan was afraid of what Wendy would say. Would she hate him for moving on? Or will she yell at Kyle for stealing him from her? All those thoughts hit him all at once and he threw up all over the floor and started to cry but not of sadness and pain but of joy for the love of his life was alive and she would see her daughter and how well he had raised her"

Damn it Stan all over the kitchen floor said Bebe

Dad is a silly guy isn't he Emily isn't he said Kyle

TH..That was the hospital said Stan

"Bebe started to tear up she knew that Stan would explain that her best friend had just died"

Stan it's on I'm here for you said Kyle

No that's just it she's awake said Stan

"The group went from sadness to joy everyone ran to Stan and hugged him"

WENDYS ALIVE yelled Stan

My best friend is alive said Bebe

You hear that Emily you're going to see mommy said Kyle

Moma said Emily

When can we see her asked Bebe?

Now said Stan we are leaving right now

Ok I will grab the dipper bag Bebe make a bottle for Emily just in case kenny help me put her in the car last time I tried to buckle her up she almost fell out said Kyle

"Stan grabbed the keys and ran to the car the gang got Emily in the car when a horrible sound was heard"

Hey fags how's it going said cartmen

Cartmen not now said Stan

Aw what's wrong you going somewhere with that OBOMINATION said cartmen?

"The words just enraged Kyle to the point of wanting to bash his face into the window seal and leave him for dead but anger management classes with Stan helped him through aggravation"

Yes cartmen we are going for a ride you want to come said Kyle

Fuck that I ain't going no were with that drool hound I'm shocked you haven't buried it alive yet said cartmen

What the fuck is wrong with you cried Bebe

Shut up bitch said cartmen

NO YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSWHIP HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY GOD DAUGHTER LIKE SHIT WHEN SHE IS ABOUT TO SEE HER MOTHER FOR THE FIRST TIME yelled Bebe

"Cartmen froze"

Wendy's alive said cartmen

"it's no secret that cartmen had feeling for Wendy hell he helped her out the first time she experienced the joy of being a women during her first period by buying her a tampon so none of the other girls could mock her he tried in 6th grade to ask her out but of course that didn't work sense she was with Stan and after their break up he tried to caution her but it just pulled them closer in fact the reason why he switched the pills was so that she would get pregnant Stan would leave her and he would be her pillow but unfortunately Kyle helped make Emily so he couldn't get them apart"

Yes fatass why do you care asked Bebe

I don't ok yeah I mean I'm happy she's alive I just don't give 2 shits that she is alive yeah tell her I said uh hi said cartmen

Fine ok let's go said Stan

"Emily's in her seat talking baby talk the boys are shaking and Bebe is holding on to Kenny and is telling him to pinch her. They arrived at the hospital and the doctor asked them to let Wendy rest but of course Stan spoke"

If she doesn't want to see us then that's fine but please ask her first tell her that her daughter is here said Stan

Ok said the doctor I will ask her

"The doctor went into the room and talked to Wendy who let him know that she only wanted to see Stan Kyle and Emily first"

Ok you 2 and the baby come first try to be calm she has been though a lot in the past 7 months said the doctor

"The boys walked in and saw Wendy with a few tubes in her arms but awake and healthy"

Hi said Stan

Hey said Wendy how long was I out for

7 months said Kyle

Damn I probably missed a lot said Wendy

Well someone wants to see you said Stan

"Stan lifted Emily out of her seat and handed her to Wendy"

Oh my god this is Emily said Wendy

Yeah she had your eyes said Stan

And your hair said Kyle

Well she looks like her dad as well huh said Wendy

Bub bub buba said Emily

Huh buba asked Wendy in confusion

Yeah that's Stan said Kyle can you say daddy

Dada said Emily

Aww that's so precious my good Kyle and beautiful buba said Wendy

"Stan Chuckled"

"Stan finally walked up and held Wendy in his arms and cried"

I thought I lost you said Stan in tears

"Wendy then whispered into stans ear"

You did a great job said Wendy she still breathing and she smells like she got a bath I love you Stan

Hey said Kyle

Love you 2 Kyle thank you for keeping an eyes on Stan said Wendy

Uh well sure uggh Kyle shuddered

So what happened while I was out said Wendy?

Well Bebe was the godmother said Stan

Oh shit please tell me she didn't pierce Emily's ears said Wendy

Ha no she is actually a good mother believe it or not if it wasn't for her me and Kyle would be lost said Stan

Yeah we panicked on day 1 with feeding her said Kyle

Aww I didn't get to nurse her said Wendy

Don't worry you will get another chance said Stan

….no I won't the doctor said the injury made it where I can never have kids anymore Emily will be an only child said Wendy

So who ever the father is…the other will never get a 2nd shot said Stan

Wait you don't know who the father is yet asked Wendy

No we agreed to wait said Stan

We decided it don't matter we both are fathers and we equally love Emily said Kyle

When did you agree to that asked Wendy?

In bed said Kyle

"Stan face palmed himself knowing that Kyle opened up Pandora's Box"

Oh god you 2 fucked said Wendy

Uhhhh said Kyle

I knew it how many times and give me the dirty details because this is just too important said Wendy

I thought you would be pissed that we moved on to quick said Stan

Stan I'm happy you moved on you focused on the baby not me you put aside your petty differences for the baby I love you for that…you're not fully gay right asked Wendy

Nope just BI sexual said Stan

Good said Wendy

…..i bought this for you in case you woke up said Stan

Oh what is it asked Wendy?

"Stan pulled out a ring and Wendy knew what this meant he was ready to tie the knot and be with her forever"

Kyle are you ok with this asked Wendy

You're not kicking me out or banishing me from seeing…..or holding Stan asked Kyle

No but there won't be any more sex….unless I'm involved said Wendy blinking

Ha deal said Kyle

"Bebe came running in the room"

Wendy I'm happy you're alive said Bebe

"The blonde headed girl practically knocked over the black haired girl down"

Ok Bebe honey get of me or I might get hurt again said Wendy

I am so sorry said Bebe

Its ok Bebe I missed you 2 you look nice you get a haircut asked Wendy

Nah I did try this new lip balm said Bebe

Oh yeah I looks nice it matches your eyes said Wendy

"This goes on for a good 20 mins"

And she was like gurl how dare you look at me like that just cause you are a whore who has a baby don't mean you judge me about my looks said Bebe

Damn said Wendy what did you say

I cussed that bitch out saying this is my goddaughter if her mother was alive right now she would kick your ass said Bebe

Huh I died said Wendy

We kind of assumed you wouldn't wake up said Bebe

Oh well I'm glad you had high hopes said Wendy in a snooty tone

I'm sorry said Bebe

Its fine I was joking I'm so proud of you for watching my daughter said Wendy

She called me mama but I'm not her mother her mother is 10 times better than me said Bebe

You're a good mother said Wendy

Really said Bebe

Yes and one day when you have kids you will be able to raise them better than I could ever do said Wendy

Thanks Wendy said Bebe

"The girls hugged and they looked at Emily who had a stuffed bear in her arms"

Hey Emily say mama said Wendy

"Emily just stared at her little bear and moaned"

Ha nope said Bebe

Blah blah baba said Emily

Aww I know your mommy is crazy huh said Bebe

Emily just laughed and clapped

Yes she is for leaving you with auntie Bebe to raise you said Wendy

"Yeah Stan and Kyle are just now considering ditching the girls right then and there when finally wendys parents showed up"

My babies alive said Mrs. Testaburger and she's holding my grandbaby

"Wendy's dad gave Wendy a hug and told her that he loved her and that has happy she is awake trying to hid the fact that he had been crying all day"

3 months later

Do you Stan take Wendy to be your wife in sickness and in health till death do you part said the priest

I do said Stan

I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride said the priest

"Stan kissed Wendy and everybody cheered and clapped"

"The wedding party was a lot different than the baby shower for 1 cartmen actually was invited and 2 no porn was shown"

Dude I'm happy for you said Kyle

Thanks said Stans I'm so happy that I finally have my family

Well what am I asked Kyle?

Plan B said Stan

Oh I see if Wendy leaves or dies I'm back up said Kyle

Pretty much said Stan

….i can live with that said Kyle

Dude you can find another man in your life said Stan

Nah I don't need no man I'm an independent single black women said Kyle

Huh said Stan

I don't know said Kyle

Ok said Stan

So Canada why are you going to fucking Canada for the honeymoon asked Kyle

Cause it was the cheapest place at the last minute said Stan

Ha well when you get back remember anger management class said Kyle

Yeah I know I have been working on that a lot said Stan

And hey Christmas is next month maybe Mr. Hanky will visit Emily said Kyle

Dude I still can't believe you still hang with him he murdered his fucking wife said Stan

Uh she drank herself to death remember said Kyle

Yeah from alcohol poisoning sense she has to fucking celebrate Christmas every damn day of the year said Stan

Ha not anymore that even was a wakeup call for him no more 24/7 Christmas only once a year said Kyle

Still a talking piece of shit you have to admit its kind of sick said Stan

Yeah I know said Kyle

Hey boys come dance with me said Wendy

"The boys danced with Wendy"

**A/N yeah I can't describe dancing I'm sorry**

"Then a slow dance came on Stan had Wendy in his arms and they danced he felt like he was on a cloud and that she was keeping him from falling and next to him Kyle was with Emily holding her in the air and dancing…..till she spat up on him"

Aww baby girl what was that for said Kyle

"Emily smiled"

Daddy said Emily

SHE SAID DADDY PERFECTLY yelled Kyle

Wow her first legit word said Stan

Our baby girls growing up…..and I'm here to see it said Wendy

I love you said Stan I just wish that well

I know I'm bummed out that we only can have 1 child said Wendy

Why don't you 2 adopt said Kyle?

Nahh I don't want to adopt cause then the kid will look nothing like me said Stan

Suraget mother said Kyle

NO STAN IS NOT FUCKING SOME RANDOM GIRL said Wendy

Not even if it's me said Bebe

ESPECUALLY IF ITS YOU said Bebe

Oh come on 1 time while you were in that coma I grabbed Stan while I was drunk said Bebe

WHAT yelled Wendy?

Uh oh mommy and day are fighting whispered Kyle

Yeah and Stan grabbed my ass said Bebe

Actually he thought it was my ass said Kyle

He has a nice ass like mine said Bebe

She's right you know said Stan

Whatever said Wendy?

Daddy said Emily

That's right Emily daddy is silly said Wendy

"Emily smiled and clapped"

Aww said everyone

"the rest of the night went well Wendy and Stan ran to the limo and drove off while Kyle Bebe and kenny went home to lay Emily down for the night then they talked some more"

Man I love having Wendy back I can finally relax said Kyle

Yeah you're not jelly are you said Bebe

Nope I knew that this would happen and I'm cool with it I actually don't want any more sex ever again said Kyle

Huh said Bebe

Yeah sex is boring sometimes said Kyle I mean yeah its cool but then it get dull and annoying said Kyle

"Kenny then kissed Kyle"

Dude what the fuck was that for asked Kyle

You talking nonsense me and Bebe talked…I WANT YOU INSIDE ME said Kenny

Uhhhh ok pass me another beer and I will try said Kyle

Ok but first said Bebe I need this pill and I better not be fucking candy because if I take it and then me get pregnant I'm going to get pissed off

"Kenny then worked on Kyle he removed Kyle suit and boxers and started to blow him while Bebe removed her dress and decided to rub her pussy while she watched her boyfriend suck Kyle off"

Damn Kenny no teeth said Kyle

"Kyle then jizzed in kenny mouth and kenny spat on the floor and turned to Bebe and then bit into her right breast which were twice the size of Wendy's boobs they were DD and a half. kenny then took his dick out and shoved it up bebes pussy and rammed it in there as hard as he could meanwhile Kyle got his 2nd wind and shoved his dick up kennys asshole kenny had don't this before Kyle could tell cause it wasn't as tight at stans was there first time after a good 6 mins of going in and out Kyle jizzed in kenny and kenny was still going at it with Bebe it appears he can last up to 15 mins in bed in fact Bebe cam right then and kenny switched to Kyle for the remainder of the time he had in his load and unloaded in Kyle which felt really really good"

Holy shit said Kyle

Yeah I know said Kenny

Uggh said Bebe I'm done wake me up tomorrow

The 3 crashed on the floor and slept there all night until the baby woke up Kyle

I got her said Kyle

"He went to Emily's crib and talked to her"

Hey what's wrong you miss your mommy asked Kyle

Moma moma moma repeated Emily

Kyle then texted Wendy and Stan

_Kyle: hey you busy_

_Stan: nah we just landed and Wendy is exhausted why. Are you_

_Kyle: do I have to answer _

_Wendy: ha ha Bebe just texted me_

_Kyle: fuck _

_Stan: that's right you fucked Kenny you basturd_

_Kyle: yeah you mad_

_Stan: no…..was he better than me_

_Kyle: yeah he didn't cry when I went in him _

_Wendy: ow snap_

_Stan: what's up? _

_Kyle: Emily misses her moma_

_Wendy: aww I miss her too_

_Kyle: she keeps crying and saying moma moma moma_

_Wendy: aww Stan why did we leave _

_Stan: for us we won't be gone forever and Kyle can handle Emily right Kyle_

_Kyle: yes I can because I want you 2 to enjoy yourselves _

_Stan: thanks man_

_Kyle: you're welcome_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**End summery**

**Another chapter in the story done oh and supernerd38 I never planned on killing her off I wanted to make it a cliff hanger unforcinatly you're the only one who commented so yeah you get a shout out bro enjoy and the rest of the fans 1 CHAPTER LEFT and it's called the test WHO IS THE FATHER IS IT KYLE OR STAN and what about Emily when will she decide to ask the question also why is cartmen being nice enough to get into the wedding will we see him in the last chapter find out…TOMARROW oh and I'm a horsey ( I thought this was important information to share)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the test

Rated M for language and sex talk

Disclaimer I don't own south park…is it for sale?

**Quick Note**

**I just want you all to know I enjoyed writing this fiction because it was an experience that I wanted to experience I wanted to write a fiction like this 5 years ago but I was missing a few things 1 a laptop and 2 a brain and I'm still missing number 2 but what are you going to do anyway thank you for all who reviewed this bingobingotwo, coyote smith supernerd38 and Browsing-Lurker thank you guys oh and the random guests if I knew you names I would shout out but I don't so yeah anyway I hope you enjoy the last chapter and we will find out who the damn father is **

**Chapter 6 the test**

"Emily is 7 years old she lives with her mother and 2 dads people make fun of her for having 2 dads though she explains that she has 2 dads cause she doesn't know who her real dad is her best friend is Krystal McCormick who is only 6 years old but is a little genius so they are in the 3rd grade together. Wendy, Stan and Kyle are doing better than ever hell they have had intercourse at least 3 times with all 3 together it would have been 4 times but little Emily walked in on them so they decided to wait till she was 18 before any 3 ways cause 1 parent can distract while the other 2 can screw around so that's what they did but that's a distraction right now Wendy is home doing dishes and Kyle and Stan are enjoying their day off Kyle is going for a major in medicine and is almost gotten his master's degree sense he graduated before Stan but he didn't go far from home so the college isn't no Harvard or Yale but he doesn't care. Stan owns a pet shop 3 blocks from home and makes a lot of money so much has thinking of expanding. Bebe and kenny have a good home cause they ain't poor cause unlike kenny folks kenny actually gave 2 shits about his daughter…..who was conceived after Stan and Wendy's wedding Bebe was pissed let's just say….KARMAS A BITCH but she loves little Krystal and she would do anything for her. Cartmen owns a bar that he won in a poker game ha he actually fixed it up and now it's the usual spot the 4 hang at oh and cartmen has a wife named Beth."

"Wendy is home when her husband comes home"

Honey I'm home said Stan

Really you have to make that reference said Wendy

Yep said Stan

So I bought some steaks for the weekend said Kyle

Oh yeah Emily's birthday is this Saturday I uh almost forgot said Wendy

You ok asked Stan

Yeah I have some news that you might want to hear said Wendy

Is it bad asked Stan?

No it's just well i….

DOOR SLAMS

I'm a freak yelled Emily who ran upstairs

I got her said Kyle

You go help her you 2 are better at calming her down together said Wendy

I love you said Stan

No shit now go go she needs you said Wendy

"Stan kissed Wendy and ran after Kyle and Emily"

Hey what's wrong asked Kyle

Why do I have to be the girl who doesn't know who her own damn father is asked Emily?

Well you do know said Stan it's both of us

Yeah but I don't know who my biological dad is all I know was my mom was a freak said Emily

Hey what did I tell you about calling your mother that said Stan?

I'm sorry dad it's just uggh I wish I knew which one was my blood father said Emily

….do you want to know asked Kyle

YES yelled Emily

I was afraid of this day said Stan come down stairs were going bring this conversation to you mother said Stan

Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that said Emily

You're not in trouble said Kyle

"The 3 walked down stairs into the kitchen which looked similar to every other house in the damn neighborhood"

Did I ever mention how weird this town is said Emily?

536 times said Kyle

Man daddy you're a nerd said Emily

Yeah I am it's a curse said Kyle

Yeah a curse I haven't gotten said Emily

What's going on now asked Wendy did Emily get in trouble with the kids at school again honey what did I say about fighting

Don't do it unless you have no other choice….unless it's against women's rights then kick the assholes ass said Emily

Exactly said Wendy

No honey its well…code blue said Stan

Really we are naming every problem like it's a damn war said Wendy

No she's asking to take the test said Kyle

Oh said Wendy

If it hurts dad and daddy I don't want it said Emily starting to cry

No no honey it's not going to hurt them there just….scared that's all said Wendy

What are they afraid of asked Emily?

They're scared that you won't call one of them daddy anymore said Wendy

Look I get it they will always be my dad said Emily

We know it's just if its Stan then that's no difference…..but if it's me then well your mom's married to a man who doesn't share the same daughter said Kyle

Oh well he would be my step daddy and I still will love him more than the world its self said Emily

I know and you need to know I was hoping you would wait but…I have been curious too said Stan

Stan said Wendy

Yeah I'm wondering if she is my own daughter I will never stop loving her or you Kyle but I need to know so I can sleep easier…but it's still Emilie's choice said Stan

Well Elizabeth what's it going to be said Wendy

Mom I hate it when you call me that said Emily…and I want the test

1 week later

Stans Mind

I feel like Wendy is avoiding me she told me last week of some news but she never said I don't bother to ask her maybe it's nothing I mean she ain't cheating on me and I let her have sex with Kyle so that's technically not cheating….unless me having sex with him counts oh man I'm in this damn bar with Kyle waiting for the damn test results I think I'm going to pass out from fear and if that happens then I will not know who the father is and AHHHHHH

End of mind

AHHHHHHHHHHHH yelled Stan

STAN WHATS WRONG asked Kyle

Yeah dude you ok asked Kenny

Dude your scaring the drunks said cartmen

I'm fine I guess I daydreamed again said Stan

More like daynightmared said Kyle

Ha ha very funny ass said Stan

I'm just nervous about the test results I mean what if I'm the father then you have no reason to live with me and Wendy said Stan

Whys that asked Kyle

Well what if her or i get drunk then I might say out of anger MOVE OUT YOUR NOT FAMILY or something stupid said Stan

Yeah well I would kick your ass said Kyle

HEY NO FIGHTING OR I WILL CALL DR LOIS said cartmen

"Stan and Kyle instructed for cartmen to be out anger watcher if they get mad he must calm them if it gets worse he calls there conciliar"

Were fine said Kyle

Yeah just stressed said Stan

Well I'm a bartender so yeah speak your mind it's like my job said cartmen

Well the test is coming back and I'm nervous said Stan

Ah the test to see if you're the father and if the Jew gets kicked to the curb said cartmen

Yeah said Kyle

"over the years Kyle finally stopped arguing with cartmen probably cause he saved his life from some skin heads they held Kyle down and cartmen shot the leader in the face the cops arrested the gang and cartmen got an award and Kyles respect his excuse was I'm the only guy who messes with the Jews in this town"

Well in my opinion you 2 won't leave you 2 probably fuck till you're in your 80s like a bunch of freaks said cartmen

…the phone rang

Hello yeah ok well be there ok said Stan

They have the results I'm nervous said Stan

Ok said Kyle I will drive causes your buzzed said Kyle

Nah I'm good but thanks said Stan

"The gang left to the car and Kyle drove them to the house and they all sat down to find out the news"

Ok guys here it is said Wendy

Ok said Stan

The father is….

**THE END?**

**Sike**

…Kyle

"everyone was in shock they all freaked out Kyle was excited Stan shook his hand in happiness Bebe jaw dropped kenny jumped for joy and Emily hugged Stan"

I'm sorry dad you're still my dad no matter what said Emily

Well TECHNICALLY I'm your step dad now said Stan….but I love you too much to care

"Stan walked in the kitchen in disappointment and Wendy followed her"

MOMMY IM BORED said Krystal

Your Uncle Stan and Aunt Wendy have this celebration so were going to be here awhile said Bebe

Ok mommy said Krystal

Come on Krystal the adults have to talk lets go play dolls said Emily

YAY dolls said Krystal

"The girls ran upstairs"

I love that kid said Bebe but she gets really bossy

Yeah like her mother said Kenny

Yep she's going places said Bebe

…..she better not strip like you do said Kenny

"Bebe is a stripper by choice I guess girls can choice to be that now a days she said it was for extra cash but kenny has a stable job at the home depot manager (yeah irony a guy who dies a lot working at a place where a lot of accidents can happen) but he doesn't care no guy can touch him or they will have to deal with….butters YES he is the bouncer after high school he gained a shit ton of muscle from working out everyday hell he kicked his father's ass after all the years of abuse his dad gave him bout damn time"

Yeah it's kind of weird knowing a stripper said Kyle

Yeah but it pays well and everyone's really nice said Bebe

**MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN **

She's not mine said Stan

But she's mine and your mine so yeah you're stuck here said Wendy

Unless you divorce me for Kyle said Stan

Yeah but then I would be screwed with the other said Wendy

Ha yeah the invisible other said Stan

I'm pregnant said Wendy

Huh said Stan impossible

I know the doctor was dumbstruck when they saw the test results they said it was a 1 and 10000 chance and that 1 night was the one said Wendy

Great the mystery is back said Stan

Hey what's up said Kyle walking in the kitchen?

Wendy's pregnant again said Stan

WHAT yelled Kyle?

Shhh I'm not telling anymore people yet ok said Wendy

Sorry how asked Kyle

1 in 10000 and one of us was the 1 said Stan

Dude wasn't me I haven't put my dick in that thing for 6 months said Kyle

But you 2 had sex a months ago said Stan

Yeah I ate her out I hate pussy but I love the taste of it weird huh said Kyle

So….im the father said Stan

Yes said Wendy

IM GONNA BE A FATHER yelled Stan

Ah shit said Wendy

WHAT YOU'RE PREGNANT yelled Bebe

Huh said Kenny

FUCK IT YES IM GONNA HAVE ANOTHER BABY AHHHH yelled Wendy

"Bebe and Wendy jumped up and down like they were 8 again"

Mom what's going on asked Emily?

Honey you're going to be a sister said Kyle

Daddy really you're going to be another father said Emily

No your other dad is said Kyle

Really I'm so happy for you dad said Emily

"Stan was holding Wendy and cried cried over the fact that he doesn't have to share a baby with no one is his and Kyle can help but he can focus on Emily more"

I feel like running said Stan

Dude don't you might get hit by a car said Kyle

I DON'T CARE I FEEL INVINSABLE yelled Stan

"Stan ran outside and was insane with happiness and ran over a kid by accident but happy he told all his buddies at the bar and was insanely happy because…..this father wasn't a mystery"

**EPILOUGE**

Stan and Wendy had a baby boy his name was Bret he lived a good life and became general in the military

Stan died at the age of 90 with Wendy in his arms they both died on the same day only 5 mins apart

Emily became an actress and won 10 Oscars in her career

Kenny and Bebe had a son later in life named Kenny JR…he dies just as much as his father

Krystal became the president of the United States and passed a law saying that poverty needs to be controlled so that no more people can suffer like her father did

Kenny lived to be 87 because death got bored and killed him permanently

Bebe unfortunately died at the age of 65 from a car accident

Cartmen had 2 kids and died at 78 from a heart attack

Kyle lived to be 95 his last words were for Emily to live a happy life and to tell the story about her birth

And that's who is the narrator of this story…..me Emily

**NOW THE END**

**END SUMMERY**

**I hope that joke didn't sore anyone lol anyway I planned on the kid being Kyle sense the beginning but the Wendy going into a coma and then having another kid was not planned….IT WAS AN ACCIDENT huh huh anyone grr anyway I just wanted this story to have an ending like oh it's the kid who's telling the story like tone I hope you guys enjoyed it and this story well it touched me in places I've never been touched I loved to write it and I love it also I bet you want to know my next fan fic well it's still south park cause I don't really like going into other shows and doing shit to them also south parks easier to do cause I'm a huge fan of it I'm thinking of doing a truth or dare one so yeah get ready for that and don't give suggestions till I make it I still am not writing FROM HELL AND BACK AGAIN cause I still am in a slump and the style fic will most likely be removed cause I don't like it I'm sorry for those who do like it I just hate how it was made so yeah **

**Thank you for reading I'm cortez30 and ITS TIME TO SPLIT yep that's where my name came from anyone who got the reference**


End file.
